Give up (FruBel)
by AiSora
Summary: FruBel is a rare pairing and even though it's not popular I love it so much! I decided to start writing fanfics about this ship in an attempt to make it more popular..also I'm sorry this fanfic is short, I wrote this on my phone and the first time I lost everything so this is the quick rewrite version


"Francis...I think I have feeling for you..." Another girl confessed through a letter, and

once again the French man rejected her. All the girls were so easy for him, he wanted

a challenge for once and that's why his mind only focused on Belarus. A stubborn

beautiful girl with an obsession for her brother. France would try to get with her

almost everyday, and everyday there was a new slap across his face but that only

encouraged him to keep trying

"Mon belarussie...why can't you open up to me?" He asked the Belarusian,

interrupting her marriage attempt once more

"I only love my brother! You're just a flirt who wants to get all the nations, no thank

you" she snapped before she ran off to follow her brother again

'At least she talked to me this time..and didn't slap me..' Francis thought to himself as

he watched her disappear in search for Ivan

/3 days later/

He was out to buy some wine when he saw Belarus walk out of a store with a few

bottles of vodka, naturally he went in for another lame attempt to get her one step

closer to opening up to him

"Bonjour mon amour~ drinking I see? Mind if I join?" He asked, even though he

wasn't a fan of vodka

"Why don't you just give up?" She snapped as she snaked around him, only to be

stopped by him grabbing her wrist

"I will never give up..je t'aime, Natalia" he said with a serious expression, but even

that got him slapped, harder than all the other times

'What did I do wrong!?' He asked himself in his thoughts as he rubbed the red hand

mark and went into the store to get what he originally came here for

/ 1 week later /

"7 more failed attempts..." He mumbled to himself as he approached Belarus' door,

going in for the main 'event' though before he could knock he heard a muffled cry

which worried him. He usually didn't just open the door but knowing she probably

wouldn't answer like that he checked to see if the door was unlocked. Surprisingly was

but what shocked him more was a knife flying right at him

"Get out!" She screamed as she picked up another knife, the first one wedging into

the dorm frame

"Belarussie...what's wrong...?" He asked softly as he tried to move closer, having a

other knife being thrown at him but missing again. He knew she was very skilled with

knives so both missed made him figure she didn't plan on hurting him or was too hurt

to aim properly, really hoping it was the first reason. He continued to come closer than

sat in front of her, taken by shock when she pinned him and started running her third

knife down his cheek

"I said get out" she snarled as she deepened the knife causing him to wince and close

his eyes. Feeling the warmth of his own blood wasn't something he wanted to feel,

especially when he was trying to make her feel better

"Belarussie...what hurt you enough to cry..?" He asked through the pain

"It's none of your business" she hissed as she stopped dragging the knife down

"You have no one else to talk to..." He added

"Brother..found someone.." She whispered after she got off him but kept the knife

close to her

"Mon amour...it was bound to happen at some point...he didn't return the feelings you

did...why didn't you just give up before you got hurt?" He asked quietly

"Because...No one can love me...and I can love no one else!" She explained, raising

her voice again

"Just give up! Give up on zhose stupid thoughts, give up on the love zat can never be!

Give up on this act when deep down inside you're hurting!" He replied, raising his

voice as well "je t'aime...why can't you see that..." He added before standing up and

heading to the door

/the next day/

France stayed at home all day, running a finger across the cut on his cheek then

running to the door when someone knocked, opening it to see Belarus

"Bel-" he started, cut off by her roughly crashing her lips against his, though he didn't

stop to question he just snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer,

kissing her back

"ja ciabie liubliu" she whispered against his lips "prabač..." She added

"Je t'aime..." He whispered back before kissing her again


End file.
